Intoxication
by RandomXbubble
Summary: 'He's drunk..He's drunk' Maka told herself as Soul hovered above her with a grin. She could see a glint of lust in his deep red eyes as his hands moved under her top. Soul X Maka
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ok.. this was constantly pressing on my brain wanting to get the hell outta there..so..yeah. I stared to typ and when i stopped i already had like 14 pageson words O.o _**

**_But, yeah, my first M story! Yay! :)_**

* * *

She knew it! She had known all along and _this _proves it!

Maka has always been the more responsible one. She made sure there was food in the fridge for him, made sure he got up on time so they wouldn't be late for school and she cleaned their whole apartment on her own.

And when she asks him to do something, he'd just snort and give her some dumb excuse. Thankfully she had a book in arms reach every time he said something like that.

It was the same situation at school. Maka would be making notes, paying attention and study, while her lazy assed partner slept or got involved in some sort of challenge with Black Star. One time, Soul and Black Star were folding paper airplanes and then throwing them in the air to see who can make one better. Again Maka was happy she brought a thick book with her.

He was always lazy and never did a thing for her, except in battle. Sure, she was the one who did all the work and dodging attacks, but he would protect her in any way possible and he has a scar to prove it.

Maka sighed for the tenth time that night. She rubbed her arms, but not because she was cold. They lived in the dessert for crying out loud.. she rubbed her arm because it was the only movement she could make, seeing as how people had surrounded her and she couldn't go anywhere. At least, not without having to push and squeeze her way out.

She also didn't felt comfortable in the outfit Liz had put her in. The pink and black tank top was slightly too small and the short, black, denim skirt hugged her hips, making it impossible to walk without making it ride up her legs. She made a mental note to kill the oldest Thompson sister when this night was over. She squinted her eyes when the bright spotlights flashed her way, making her skin glow yellow. The smell of beer and alcohol filled her nose when some guy bumped into a girl on purpose, spilling their drinks all over.

From the outside, the new club looked pretty good. For it's opening night they had put up a few neon signs and laid out a red carpet in front of the entrance. But as you walk inside, the alcohol fills your nostrils. There are drunk people all over the place. Maka and Tsubaki were probably the only sober people there. The rest of their group had all drank a little too much for their own good.

_Let's go! It'll be fun, _the blue haired assassin had said in class the other day, waving an invitation around their faces. He emphasized on the fact that Shibusen students get free drinks. Of course Soul wanted to go and Black Stars enthusiasm convinced Kid, Liz and Patty too. Maka, however didn't want to, but got dragged along by Liz and Soul anyway.

Maka glared at the assassin, who was currently standing on top of the bar trying to sing a long with some old song she didn't know. She cringed when she found out his voice couldn't hit the high notes. Tsubaki was standing next to him on the ground with a nervous smile on her face and was clapping for her meister.

She looked to her right, finding Kid. He was doing his best to make everyone dance in symmetry, moving them around and giving them instructions. He was pretty much the same after he had some drinks, just a little worse… If that's even possible.

Patty and Liz were in the middle of a drinking contest against a bunch of guys. They gulped down one drink after another with a red glow and a proud grin plastered on their faces. They both slammed down their glass on the counter when they finished their last one and high five each other. Maka was amazed at how much those two could drink _and _keep their hand eye coordination.

Maka looked around, trying to find Soul who had ran of somewhere with his beer when Black Star began to sing. She never knew he could drink that much. She always thought he knew better, but he proved her wrong. Black Star had pushed a beer can in his hands at the beginning of the night and his hand has never been empty since. And that was four hours ago.

The meister looked at the black watch around her left wrist. She'd been standing in her little corner for forty five minutes. Maka smiled, she was beginning to take after Crona.

Two guys caught her eye. They were standing near the bar and were looking and pointing at her. Maka blushed as she looked away. A lot of guys were looking at her tonight, mostly because of the ridiculous outfit she was wearing. She felt flattered, but it was a bit creepy at the same time.

Suddenly an arm snaked around her shoulders and pulled her close to someone. Maka's body went rigid and a low chuckle filled her ears. She sighed and glared at a pair of crimson eyes.

"Don't scare me like that Soul." she pouted, making Soul grin.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he said. "Whatcha doing here?"

Maka sighed and relaxed, "Blocking out the sound of Black Star's singing."

They looked over at the bar where Black Star had begun another song. This time he did know the words of the rap song, but was doing a horrible job at both singing and dancing. He swung his arms around, trying out some gangster poses.

"Where have you been?" Maka asked, looking back at Soul again. She had to look up to be looking at his face in stead of his shoulder. He had grown a lot in the past few years, in length and his muscles. Other girls had noticed too. Maka had caught several groups of girls staring at him and whispering things while blushing madly.

Some of those girls had gathered all their courage and asked him out. He hardly ever said yes to such a proposal. Always having some excuse ready, like when Maka asks him to do something..

Soul shrugged, "Walking around a bit."

Maka raised her brow. Walking around? She couldn't even move her leg without bumping into people left and right, let alone actually walk.

"So, you gonna stand here all night?" Soul asked.

Maka cringed a but when she smelled the beer in his breath, "Not really."

Soul let go of her shoulders and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her into the crowd of people, pushing them aside quiet easily. They walked over to Tsubaki, who was still clapping for Black Star.

"He's _still _at it?" Soul grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

Tsubaki sighed and nodded sadly. Maka took a seat on a wooden bar stool and leaned her arms on the counter while Soul sat down next to her

"THIS WILL BE MY LAST SONG!" Black Star yelled to his 'fans' as the rap song ended. "LISTEN TO MY GLORIOUS VOICE! IT WILL SURELY TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN!"

"This is the third time he said that.." Tsubaki said sighing.

Maka laughed at her friends distress. Next to her Soul had finished the beer in his hand and ordered a new one.

"What?" Soul asked when he noticed Maka was eying him.

"Never knew you would drink that much."

Soul snorted and opened his beer can, "It's not that much. Don't worry. Cool guys know when to stop."

A few minutes later Black Star was finally done with his so called 'last song'. Everyone sighed in relief as the music faded. Black Star however, still standing in his finishing pose, had other plans.

"I will now take requests!" He yelled and the crowd groaned in fear for their ears.

Kid slumped onto a bar stool next to Soul and dropped his head on the counter. His skin had a pale color and there were bags forming under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Soul asked the Death God with an amused grin.

"To many asymmetrical people.." he explained and then muttered something about not wanting to talk about it.

While Soul and Tsubaki tried to get Black Star to shut up and sit down. Maka noticed a girl standing not that far away from them, talking with her friends. Her dark purple hair reached to her shoulders and a pin held her bangs to one side. She was dressed in a black strapless top and an even shorter skirt then Maka was wearing.

Maka knew this girl from school. She had the biggest crush on Soul and wasn't shy about it. She also didn't know the words giving up. Her name is Kari and she's staring directly at Soul's back with a sly look on her make-up covered face.

Her giddy friends surrounded her, seemingly encouraging her to do something. It worked because Kari was now walking towards Maka and the others with a confident posture. Maka glared at the girl as she tapped Soul lightly on his shoulder. Kari gave him a sweet smile when he turned around and faced her.

She held out her hand, Maka caught a glimpse of Kari's manicured fingernails, and asked Soul to dance.

Maka smirked. She already knew what the answer would be. Soul absolutely hated dancing, almost as much as he hated to play the piano in front of a crowd. Maka braced herself for the answer that would devastate the poor girl once again, but the answer that came from his mouth made her wonder if her partner wasn't possessed by some alien.

"Sure," Soul said, instantly wiping the smirk off of Maka's face.

Kari beamed, "But I must warn you Soul-kun, I'm a pretty good dancer."

Maka's jaw practically hit the floor when Soul took Kari's hand and replied to her warning with a toothy grin, saying he'd have to see that for himself. The two walked of into the crowd, holding hands.

Black Star finally decided to stop his singing and jumped onto the ground. He sat down in Soul's empty seat and grabbed the can of beer Soul left. He gulped it down and then smashed the can onto the counter. Grinning to himself he closed Maka's still open mouth, snapping her back into reality.

"Huh?"

That's exactly why _she_ was the responsible one! She didn't drink too much! She wasn't dancing with some guy she hardly know. Maka gritted her teeth a little harder as she watched Soul and Kari. They were dancing very close. She payed extra attention to Soul's hands, which were currently resting on Kari's hips pulling her even closer.

Maka turned around and glared at a can of beer. It was all the alcohol's fault. Soul was defiantly not like his normal strange self. It almost looked like as if he was flirting with that girl! Maka sighed, she leaned her face in her hands. She was alone again.

Kid ran off to fix some of the decoration that were hanging a few centimeters off. Black Star decided to take a shot at a professional dance career and dragged Tsubaki along with him. Liz and Patty were done with their game, having beaten every guy in the club and were now dancing like mad men.

"Hey there," a low voice said. Maka looked to her right and found a guy leaning on the counter and smiling at her.

He had short brown hair and dull green eyes. The white shirt he was wearing had a few beer stains on it and he looked drunk.

"Whatcha doin' all alone?" yes, the guy was drunk. Maka had to hold her breath so she wouldn't vomit right there. "Boyfriend ran off with some other girl?"

It didn't took Maka long to figure out he was talking about Soul and Kari. She had been staring at the two for about an half an hour straight without even blinking.

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend." Maka said, holding up her hands in defense. "He's my partner."

"So you're from Shibusen."

Apparently the guy took Maka's reply as an invitation, because he sat down next to her. Maka fought the urge to hold her nose tight with the increase of the beer stench. He had one hand on his knee and the other rested on the counter.

"You a weapon or meister?"

"A scythe meister." Maka answered, hoping that would scare him off.

Maka groaned inwardly when he starting laughing, his breath hitting her face extra fast, "That's cool. You wouldn't say you were a scythe meister. No offense, but ya don't look like the type of girl who swing around some blade, killing pre-kishins."

Maka clenched her teeth, a little irritated by the guys words. He noticed and placed his hand on her bare leg with a gentle smile, "See it as a compliment! I'm just saying that you seem more of the girly girl type. You know, the cute ones."

Maka blinked, did he just call her cute? She couldn't stop the faint blush from creeping on her face.

The boy laughed, "The name's Jack. So, how about a dance cutey?"

Even before Maka could answer, someone had pulled her from the stool holding her arm with a strong grip. Maka felt a little dizzy as she put her free hand on her head to stop it form spinning.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka asked the white haired boy.

"Shut up." he answered through his gritted teeth. It was then Maka noticed he was having a hard time standing up straight. He was holding himself steady by gripping her arm. He also had a different look on his face. Fiercer.

Soul focused on the guy who had talked to Maka, glaring into his eyes, "The hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? Maka stared at Soul with wide green eyes, mimicking the look on Jack's face. Jack opened his mouth, but couldn't form any words under Soul's intimidating glare.

"I..uhm..S-she," Jack gulped and pointed a finger at Maka. "S-she said you were her partner, not her b-boyfriend!"

Soul narrowed his eyes, "Get lost before I rebuilt your face." he hissed.

Jack took the warning serious and slid out of the stool before making a run for it. Maka raised her brow at Soul. He was still holding her by her upper arm and it was beginning to hurt a little. She tugged her arm free and turned to face him.

"What was that?" she demanded. "And what happened to Kari?"

"Who?" Soul asked sincere. He was wobbling on his feet, trying his best not to fall down.

Maka sighed, "The girl you've been dancing with for the past half an hour?"

"Oh, her." Soul shrugged. "Dunno."

Maka slapped her hand on her forehead. She looked around, trying to find the purple haired girl. But her search was cut off when Soul finally lost his balance trying to walk over to the bar to ask for another beer. Maka wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you had enough, Soul." she sighed. "Let's go home."

They walked back to their apartment. Soul leaning his full weight on Maka, while they stumbled down the dark streets. After a few attempts Maka finally got the key in the hole and opened the door to their apartment.

She put down Soul on the couch and flicked on some lights. The light made her partner even paler then normal, but that also could be caused by the alcohol.

"Do you want some water?" Maka asked and walked into the kitchen when Soul nodded.

She took a glass and filled it with tap water. She sighed and listened to sound of the water. She hadn't notice Soul stumbling in the kitchen. He walked up next to her and steadied himself by leaning on the counter with his hands. As Maka put another glass under the streaming water, Soul took his chance and took a good look at her from head to toe.

"Wear that more often.."

"What?" Maka blushed as she stared at her partner. He wasn't grinning or smirking, like she had expected, but was staring at her with a serious face.

"Wear that more often." he demanded again.

Maka frowned and took the glasses of water into the living room. Soul followed her and sat down in the couch. Maka put down the glasses of water and sat down next to Soul. She quietly stared into space while taking sips of the water. The small blush slowly crept back onto her face when she looked at Soul in the corner of her eyes. He was looking at her again, without even blinking. No grin, no smirk, his mouth was tight shut.

"What." she grumbled, getting a little annoyed by his behavior. She knew she couldn't blame him, well maybe a little, but it was mostly the alcohol in his blood that made him act like this. She didn't think it could get any worse..

"How come you're boobs look bigger, tiny-tits?" Or maybe it could. Maka blushed bright red and her eyes widened in shock. Did Soul just give her some sort of compliment? Or was he just looking for a new way to tease her? Maka bit her lip as she remembered Liz had given her a pink push-up bra to wear. She inwardly scolded herself for even wearing that stupid thing.

"Well..?" Soul asked raising a brow. Maka swallowed hard, she was even supposed to give him an answer?

"Uh..I-I.." Maka stuttered, she searched in her head for the right words, but they were lost. Soul smirked while watching her stutter. He waited for a few seconds before taking her wrist and leaning into her. He pushed Maka on her back and placed her hands beside her head, on on each side. He put his own next to hers and hovered above her.

"Wha-what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Soul tugged on the hem of her tank top with his right hand. He had a strange look in his eyes as he trailed them from her the top to her eyes.

"I just want to see." he wined, looking like a four year old wanting a cookie.

"N-no!" Maka grabbed the end of her top and held it tightly. She repeated herself when Soul began to pout.

Soul sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't be so stubborn."

Maka was about to ask him what he meant by that when Soul took both her wrist in his left hand and held them above her head on the couch. His right hand had snaked under her top. Maka struggled to get her wrists free, but the tight grip Soul had on them wouldn't budge.

"Stop it, Soul!" Maka said, she shivered a little as Soul's hand crossed her stomach. "Y-you're drunk."

Soul grinned, "Am not."

Maka frowned. He's defiantly was drunk. His eyes were droopier then normal and a red glow had formed on his cheeks. To be honest, it did made him look cute.

Maka shook the thoughts out of her head, "You are! Now just let me go and I'll won-_**hmph**_!"

She was going to say that maybe she wouldn't Maka Chop him into oblivion, but she was cut off by his lips. It wasn't what she expected for her first kiss. Sloppier then she hoped it would be. She liked it anyway, but knew it was wrong. He was drunk and couldn't think straight.

She was so focused on his lips on hers, that she didn't notice his hand getting dangerously close to the reason he was doing this in the first place. Maka frowned when she felt something wet trying to push her lips apart and enter her mouth. Soul groaned in annoyance when her lips didn't open.

Maka gasped, Soul's hand had cupped her left breast and was softly kneading it over the bra. She had opened her mouth and immediately felt Soul's tongue sliding in it and exploring it. Maka felt how his tongue pushed hers, trying to start some sort of a fight.. She really didn't know what to do.. She was completely new to this and her Papa always avoided the subject and kept her away from boys.

The grip on her wrists had loosened. Maka pulled them completely out and pushed against his chest to get him off of her. He left her mouth with a groan to look at her. His red eyes were full of lust and Maka actually felt intimidated by them. She grabbed the hand that was still kneading her breast, making him stop.

"S-soul, get off." she said, trying to sound serious.

Soul smirked, "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Maka couldn't stop the whimper from rolling over her lips when Soul brushed his finger over her nipple through the bra. He chuckled at her reaction, looking at her face in amusement.

"No, you don't."

Maka clenched her jaw and pulled his hand from under her top, "You're drunk and _not _thinking straight, Soul. Just get off of me and go to sleep."

Soul's smirk disappeared, but didn't say anything. He leaned over her again, putting his hand on each side of her head. His eyelids were drooping a bit as he looked into her eyes.

"Let's continue this when I'm sober then." he said and laid down on her body. He breathed in the scent of her hair, burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes.

It wasn't until she heard his soft snores that she dared to move again. She rested her free hand – the other one was being smothered by Soul's chest – on her forehead, which felt warm.

She squirmed from under Soul's weight and stood up. She got a blanket for her snoring partner and put away the glasses of water. She sat in their other couch and stared at Soul, trying to calm her chaotic mind.

He is drunk, he is drunk, he is drunk, he is drunk! He didn't meant to do all of.._that_. He didn't meant to force his lips on her and stick his tongue in her mouth like that! Just calm down. Tomorrow he'll be back to normal and hopefully he'll never bring this up again..

"You okay?" Maka asked in the doorway of their bathroom. She arched her brow as she looked at her partner, who was currently hugging the toilet and throwing the inside of his stomach in it.

"No," he groaned, slouching back on to the ground and hugging his new friend. "Not really."

He looked miserable. His face was almost as white as his hair, the only color coming from his dark, baggy eyes. He had been throwing up almost the entire morning.

"Do something useful and get me something I can clean my mouth with." Soul barked. He cursed under his breath when Maka pointed to a cloth right next to him. Maka watched how her partner wiped his mouth before hanging over the toilet...again.

"Not cool.." he groaned. He sat against the cold wall of their bathroom and rubbed his temples with his pale fingers. He breathed calmly through his nose, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for about three minutes before Soul opened his eyes to look at Maka, who was still standing in the doorway. "What the hell happened last night?"

Maka blinked, "Huh?"

Could it be that her silent prayers have actually been heard? Did Soul really forget about the intimate moment they had shared? She really hoped so. "What do you mean?"

"Whadda you think I mean, woman?" he answered angrily. "The only thing I can remember about last night is Black Star getting on top of the bar and started singing a Beatles song!"

Soul groaned and got back to his new friend, the toilet. Maka's mind tried it's best to think the situation through. Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him he held her captive while his hand was under her top? He'd probably die from embarrassment. Not to mention he'd say it was uncool and never look at her in a normal way again..

"W-well, that's pretty much what happened.." she said when Soul sat back against the wall. "Kid had some symmetry problems, Liz and Patty did some drinking contests and Black Star and Tsubaki stayed by the bar."

"And we?"

_We.._Maka felt a strange tug in her chest at the words she had heard so many times. She shook the feeling off and focused back on Soul, who was waiting for her answer.

"We..uhm, we just walked around a bit and had fun."

Soul raised his brows, but didn't ask further. He finally stood up, leaning against the wall with his hand.

He grinned, "What's for breakfast."

She has never been more relieved in her entire life. It seemed as if that night had been completely shut out from his memory. It's like it never happened. They only talked about it in class the next morning, but were cut off short by Stein who had some animals to dissect.

Maka watched how Kid scolded Black Star for making the cut asymmetrical. He snatched the scalpel away from the assassin and handed it to Soul.

"Why don't you do it?" Soul frowned, but took the scalpel.

"I do not want to risk blood splashing on my clothes and therefor making it asymmetrical. Which means I will become garbage."

"Yeah, yeah," Soul groaned. "I get it."

"By the way, Sou," Kid said as Soul pushed the scalpel in the animals skin, drawing some blood. "How did you cope with the hangover."

'Who said I had one?" The last thing Soul wanted was for his friends to know he had clung to the toilet the other morning. Black Star laughed, "You are not gonna tell me you didn't vomit all over the place! You were as drunk as a skunk!"

"I-I was?" Crap. He stuttered. So not cool!

"You was so funny! When you had drank all your beer, you'd just steal another from some girl, you were hit on by a guy and told embarrassing stories about Maka and threatened a guy because he was talking to Maka!"

Oh hell no! Soul slowly looked over his shoulder. Maka was concentrating on the animal and was clearly not making any intentions to kill her partner with the Maka Chop of the century. What the hell did he say about her?

Soul calmed down as he reminded himself that if she had herd anything he said about her, she'd already would've killed him. Still he never took his eyes off of her and her dammed books the entire time.

Later that day, Soul walked down the hallway on his way to the library to pick Maka up. He walked past the lockers with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Why hadn't Maka said he had been drunk that night? Was she embarrassed about his behavior? He had threatened some innocent guy just because he talked to Maka. Not cool...

That thought brought some new questions in his mind. Where was he? Why did he threaten the poor guy? Was he..perhaps..

No! Soul shook his his head with a faint blush on his face. Of course not! Don't think such a stupid, hopeless thing. He couldn't have been jealous. The guy just _talked _to her for crying out loud! Soul stopped dead in his tracks as a voice – probably that dammed demon – in his mind spoke.

_You're in love, so sad._

The hell is that suppose to mean? Maka is his meister. He lives with her! He can't be in love with her. A cool guy does not fall in love with his meister.

_Denial..._

Shut up! Soul let out a hiss through his clenched teeth. He was not in denial! There's nothing to deny about his relationship with Maka, because there isn't one! They are meister and weapon! End of story!

The imp then reminded him of one time when Maka sat next to him on their couch, watching tv with him in silence. She had just showered so her damp hair was sticking to the sides of her round face. The sleeping shirt that was too big for her showed her bare shoulder and the short shorts gave him a great view of her legs. She had scolded him when she caught him staring at her, but Soul did notice the small blush that formed on her cheek's.

Soul smiled at the memory. He'd thought she looked so cute then. Sure, Maka had several cute moments. Like when she just woke up, her hair in a mess and a distant glance in her eyes. Or the way a small smile had crept on her face, trying to hide it so no one would find out she was smiling because of a joke Black Star made. He could go on like that forever..

His thought were cut short at the sight of a girl, standing not that far away from him, but was blocking his path. She had purple hair and was wearing a simple shirt with baggy pants and sneakers. Soul stopped walking and was about to ask the girl to move when she spoke.

"Hi, Soul-kun." she said and looked at him through her hair that fell in front of her eyes. She was trying to look seductive, but it wasn't quite working..

"Do I know you?" Soul asked. The girls obviously winced at his words

"I'm Kari, we danced together..remember?"

Soul blinked. Actually, he doesn't. Kari chuckled at the sight, "Guess not, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Soul sighed. "I've been having trouble remembering what happened that night."

"Well, from what I can remember, " Kari said sheepishly. "You came in with your meister and friends. Then almost immediately started to drink together with that blue-haired boy, ran off somewhere when he started to sing. After a while you came back with your meister and sat on the bar until I asked you to dance.."

"And I agreed?" Soul asked bewildered by the fact he danced with someone. He hasn't danced with anyone since he left his family..

Kari nodded. "Oh," Soul said and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, what else can you remember?"

The question made Kari blush heavily as she recalled the memory, "We danced for quite a while, but then all of a sudden you left and marched straight to your meister, who was talking to someone..After that you two left.."

"Be honest," Soul asked. "How drunk was I?"

Kari laughed nervously, her blush increasing a little, "Well seeing as when we danced you were closer to me then you normally are with someone and the way how you reacted seeing your meister with someone else...You were pretty wasted.."

Soul groaned in annoyance and slapped his hand to his forehead. Great. Just great! Not only had he made a fool out of himself, he also rubbed up to a girl he can't even remember afterwords and scared a guy off.. His hand slid off his face as he tried to answer a question that had popped up in his head – which he blamed that lousy demon for -.

What happened when he left with Maka?

Nothing! Of course he wouldn't! Maybe acted a little annoying, but nothing too serious...right? Soul's eyes narrowed as he heard the soft, dark chuckle of the demon in the back of his mind. That little bastard knows something..

Soul closed his eyes and then snapped open again. He was in the Black Room in his normal attire. The phonograph was playing the same old tune it always did. Sitting in a red chair was the red bastard himself. He grinned broadly, his way to 'welcome' Soul.

"Soul," He said, voice filled with smug amusement. His long, slender arms opened wide, inviting him in. "What brings you here?"

"Like you don't know."

The demon crossed his arms and shook his head, "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Soul walked over to the chair and towered above the demon with his fists clenched, "What happened?"

The demon's grin widened at the hiss that emerged from Soul's gritted teeth when he shrugged. Oh, how he loved to drive him insane. Literally.

After a few more seconds of silence. The demon got annoyed with Soul's control over the insanity and anger he felt and sighed dramatic.

"I was hoping not to bring up those horrible memory's." It said, flinging his hands up in the air and letting them fall beside him.

"Why?" Soul asked, his eyes narrowing again. "What's so bad about them?"

"Unlike you I'm not _that_ found of the girl." The demon confessed sadly. "I immediately shut myself out when you started you're little game, which actually proves to me I must be doing something right after all." The demon snickered at his own joke.

Soul's eye twitched nervously. What kind of game?

"Oh, you were just trying to drag her down along with you.."

"Stop being so awfully vague and just tell me, dammit!" Soul yelled, his anger finally rising up to it's boiling point, making the phonograph skip.

The imp held up his hand in defense, "Alright, alright, don't have to get so loud.. I'll show you.. But don't get mad at me for the things _you've_ done. I was not involved whatsoever."

The last thing Soul saw was the amusing grin of the demon, before all the memory's came back to him. Whether he liked it or not.

Soul's red eyes opened and he was back in reality once again. His head was throbbing as the memory's washed over him like a giant, unstoppable tsunami. He could hear the words he spoke to her, could feel how soft her stomach was. He gulped when the memory of the bra under his hand increased the throbbing.

As the last memory faded, it left a tight knot in his heart and stomach. The last one of those stupid memory's was the angry face of Maka when he had pinned her down and, more importantly, the small glint of fear in her green eyes..

It had been the worst walk home.._ever. _He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Soul ran his hands through his hair as he sat on the couch. He had waved Kari of rather quickly, after having to promise to go out on a date one time. He never knew she was this pushy. The girl had smiled broadly and let him pass after the promise and his phone number.

Soul knew he had to pick Maka up or else she knew immediately something was off and that was the last thing Soul wanted. Maka had left out the details of that night on purpose.. and he can understand why. It would've been way too awkward if she told him right there..

But now, Soul didn't have to worry about her finding out that he knows, because she doesn't know he knows... right. Soul groaned. His plan seemed perfect in his mind, but he couldn't even look at Maka for longer then three seconds. She's so going to figure it out if he keeps it up like this.

He breathed slowly through his nose, his hand pulling on his hair.

"Do you _want_ it to fall out?" Maka joked as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. Probably to start dinner. She said they would eat just soup tonight.

Soul automatically let his hands fall into his lap. He gulped when he looked up to see Maka looking at him with her brow slightly arched. He chuckled nervously in response, then excused himself to his room.

He shut the door louder then he'd planned too, but made his way to his bed. He fell down, face first on his pillow and groaned.

_Told you it was bad.._

The chuckle of the imp only pissed him off. Soul turned around so he laid on his back and swung his arm over his forehead.

Actually, it hadn't been that bad.. What made him so upset and angry with himself was how he did it. He had forced her. From the look on her face she didn't even want to be doing something like _that _with someone like _him_.

Soul shook his head. This wasn't the right time to be feeling sorry for himself. He had to get his cool posture when he's around Maka back or else.. Soul grimaced as he remembered the 400 page book Maka got from Tsubaki a few days ago.

After dinner Soul was busy doing the dishes when his phone began to vibrate in his pants. He quickly dried off his hands and answered it, not bothering to check the number.

"Hello?" He said. Maka walked into the kitchen, deciding to help him a little. She took over as Soul began to talk with the person on the other side. "Oh, hey...No, I haven't forgotten. What? Like, right now?"

Maka glanced at her weapon. He scratched the back of his head as he talked to the mystery person. _Probably Black Star wanting to play basket ball,_ Maka thought.

"I dunno, Kari. You pick."

Wait. What? Kari? Maka stopped her actions to focus more on the conversation. Was it the same Kari he had danced with? The same girl who had annoyed Maka so bad she almost punched the girl right there in that crowded bar?

"Yeah, sound cool. Be there in half an hour." Soul sighed as she closed his cell and stuffed it back into his pocket. He stood next to Maka, not meeting her eyes. "I..uh, gotta date."

Maka felt her heart sink at the words. It was weird how just a few words could make her feel so cold and abandoned. "O-oh," she managed to get out. "With who?"

"Kari," Soul answered with a shrug, not noticing the small wince of his partner at hearing the name of his date. "The one I danced with. We're going to see a movie. Won't be back that late."

"Sure.." Maka nodded sadly. Soul still didn't notice and – when all the dishes were done and put away – grabbed his leather jacket and put it on in one swift motion. He closed the door after him before saying goodbye to his meister, leaving her alone in the apartment.

Maka grabbed the fabric of her shirt, right above her heart. How could it be that she was feeling so much jealousy? And not to mention the feeling she was betrayed and rejected. Maka scolded herself. He is a free man. He can do what he wants..

Maka nodded to herself and shook the feelings off. She sat down in the couch and turned on the small tv. Some stupid romance movie was on, but she didn't changed the channel. Maka watched in silence how a woman was losing the man she loves to another, just because she won't acknowledge her own feelings for him.

Overall it was very stupid. And true, Maka realized with a sharp intake of breath. She felt like some young school girl as she fiddled with the hem of her plated skirt.

Could she...Was she..Did she...? Maka blushed bright red as the words crossed her mind. _She's in love with him!_

She _had _been in love with him..all this time! It just took her a while to admit it to herself. But, now that she finally had, she felt wonderful. Her heart was filled with all sorts of strange feelings she had never felt before. There were butterfly's fluttering around in her stomach. Not taking it anymore, Maka stood up and dashed into her room and dropped herself on her soft bed.

Maka buried her face in the soft pillow and pulled the cover over her head. The blush on her face still there for anyone to see. The strange, tight feeling in her chest threatening to burst out of it. She clamped a hand over her mouth when a small squeal left it.

She loves Soul! She loves him..

With that pleasant thought she fell asleep. Only to we waken two hours later by the slam of a door. Maka lazily opened her eyes in annoyance. Who the hell would come in so late?

"So, yeah, this is it." Maka's annoyance faded as she heard Soul's voice from outside her door. He was probably in the living room. But, who was he talking to? Maka frowned as she concentrated to hear them.

"And your room?"

Maka's eyes widened and her heart sank for the second time that day. It was Kari. What was she doing here asking where Soul's room was? Maybe...

"Oh, uh," she heard Soul say. Then she heard two pair of footsteps. They walked past her door and stopped a little further. Maka heard the faint creak of a door open and someone mutter some words, she couldn't understand.

"What about your meister?" Kari asked sweetly.

"Oh, she's probably asleep." Soul answered. Maka heard them walk into Soul's room. "She won't notice a thing.."

Maka shot up from bed and grabbed Soul's Ipod from her desk, with his black headphones attached to it. She put the headphones on her head and the music loud enough for her not to hear _anything_ what's going on in the room next to her.

He wouldn't sleep with her..right? _Of course he is,_ Maka thought bitter. _He's in his room. Alone with a very attractive girl, who clearly wants him. Why wouldn't he? _With the headphones covering her ears, she fell back to sleep, but with a less pleasant feeling this time.

* * *

A/N: There WILL be a second chapter, i'm almost done with it..just a few pages more..:)

Hope you guys liked the first chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: My hands are dead...i had to delete sooo many e-mails from fanic . net ! THANK YOU ALL!**_

**_It took me a little longer then i had originally planned, but i had the hard task of breaking up with my (ex)boyfriend...sigh..oh well. It had to be done._**

ENJOY!

P.S: Lemon warning!

* * *

The next morning came quicker then she thought it would. The sun was laughing in the blue sky and shining straight in Maka's face. Groggily she pushed herself up. The black headphones were still on her head, but there was no music. Blair slept quietly next to Maka on her bed. Maka smiled at the cat and tried not to wake her as she stood up and stretched.

The strange numb feeling returned when she remembered Soul had spent the night in his room with Kari. At first she didn't want to leave her safe room, but then frowned. She couldn't stay there forever. She had to face them.

Maka opened her door and stepped out into the small hallway. She glanced over at Soul's door. It was closed, but she heard voices.

"Yeah, sorry if I'd woke you." the door opened and Soul walked out of it backwards. He was wearing his sweat pants and some shirt she never saw before. "I'll go make breakfast."

Soul closed the door and turned around with a sigh, "Oh, good morning Maka."

"Morning.." Maka muttered. Soul quickly walked past her, towards the kitchen. Maka watched how he prepared breakfast from out the hallway. He never made it for her, without her blackmailing him that is. But, apparently, for his girlfriend he wanted to.

Behind Maka, Soul's door opened again and someone stepped out. Maka glanced at the person over her shoulder. Bad idea, for it was Kari in only one of Soul's old shirts.

She gave Maka a small smile and a 'good morning' before walking to the kitchen. She swayed her hips as she went to Soul and started talking about the movie they saw last night, leaving Maka baffled in the hallway.

"Who's the sexy girl is Soul-kun's shirt, nya?" Blair asked., standing next to Maka and looking at Kari with curiosity.

Maka gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She turned on her heel and marched back into her room, closing the door behind her. Not much later Blair left for work and said she'd not be home until the next morning. Good, Maka thought. She really didn't need some perverted cat around her right now.

It took a full hour and a half before she heard the front door close and Kari leaving. Still not having changed into her normal clothes she walked back to their living room. Soul was watching tv, some comedy show Maka didn't like.

"What's up?" Soul asked as Maka stomped past him to get some breakfast.

"Nothi- Hey!" a pull on her wrist made her turn around to face a grumpy looking Soul.

"What's that around your neck?"

Maka blinked and looked down. "Uh, you're headphones..and Ipod?" Maka chuckled, if there was something Soul didn't like, it was someone steeling his music.

"I've been looking for them all morning." He said snatching them off her neck.

"Well, you should have asked Kari-_chan_ to help you.." Maka huffed.

"Kari? The hell does she have to do with this?"

"She's your girlfriend right?" Soul blinked, but didn't had any time to object. "Y-you don't have to feel sorry for me and put me before your girlfriend, you know. I'll be fine. I guess Kari will be staying here more often now, s-so maybe we have to buy a new couch that'll fit more people. Or even a bigger house.."

By now tears had gathered in her eyes and were threatening to fall down. She fiddled with her hands, not daring to look Soul in the eyes. "M-maybe it's even better i-if I left.." It wasn't meant as a question, it sounded more like an announcement.

Souls head was spinning. Maka was making absolutely no sense at all. One moment she was fine and now she was on the brink of crying her eyes out and saying she was going to leave. It annoyed him that she was staring at her feet in such an situation.

He couldn't help it, but after hearing her words, the same frustration and anger he had felt earlier today rose up again. He regretted his next words even if she hadn't said then yet, "Fine, who want's to live together with a liar anyway."

Maka's eyes widened and a few tears slipped down her cheek, figuratively slapping Soul in his face. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched how Maka's green eyes looked at him, her mouth slightly parted. "What..?"

He couldn't back down now. He wanted some answers. "I mean, I don't think I could live with someone

who doesn't even tell me when I sexually harass them!"

"W-what?" Maka yelped. "How did you.."

"Doesn't matter.." Soul barked. "And why the hell are you calling Kari my girlfriend?"

Maka blushed, "I just, well, she slept with you."

Soul blinked, two, three times before gritting his teeth, "Of course I didn't have sex with her! Are you crazy, woman! She only slept in my bed because for some idiotic reason she couldn't go home last night. I slept on the couch."

"B-but I saw you coming out your room while she was still in it.."

Soul sighed, "I was looking for my Ipod."

"She was wearing your shirt." Maka whispered, seeing how she was losing their argument.

"It had rained, besides she didn't had her pyjama's with her." Soul said, rolling his eyes.

"O-oh," Maka laughed. "W-well I guess that solves it then. I, uh, I'm gonna go get dressed now."

Soul grabbed her wrist as she passed by, making her stop and turn around to face him. "Maka.." Soul said, making sure not to hurt her while fighting with his words. "I...I'm sorry."

Maka blinked, "About what, Soul?"

Soul sighed angrily, "What the hell do you think!" he hissed.

"Oh! _Oh.._"

Maka blushed as she finally understood. She gave him a small nod, but he didn't let her go. She had her eyes on the ground. Sure, she was surprised by his actions that night and at first really didn't want to, but in the end, she did liked it.. She liked how his touch had burned her skin, how his lips were smashed onto hers and how his tongue slithered inside her mouth, tasting her.

The agonizing clench in her stomach appeared again. He'd been drunk and clearly had no intentions to be doing such a think with her again. He was apologizing for it ever happening. Maka bit her lower lip, was she really being rejected?

"Maka?" the soft sound of his voice brought her back into reality. She looked up from the floor and straight into his red eyes. Soul frowned and brought his hand up to brush away a single tear that was trickling down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Maka sniffed, "N-nothing!" She rubbed her eyes with her hand vigorously and pulled her wrist out of his light grasp. She let out a sigh when he grabbed it again, keeping her in place and repeating his question for her again.

"I told you!" Maka said through her teeth. "There's nothing wrong, now just go away and leave me alone."

"No," Soul hissed. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Maka clenched her fists, the anger getting the better of her, "Fine!" She yelled in his face. "You want to know what's wrong? You are! You're giving me a headache, a bad stomach and other strange things!"

Maka twisted her wrist free and made a run for it to her room. She flipped on the lock with a loud click, sat on her bed and held her pillow in a death grip.

"What do you want?" she hissed by hearing a knock on her door. Her voice was muffled by the pillow she pushed her face into.

"Open up."

"No," Maka frowned into the pillow. She heard Soul groan in annoyance and right after a strange clacking sound and then a faint click. Her door swung open and revealed an annoyed Soul, one finger turned into a small scythe.

Maka blinked, "Did you just.."

"Yeah, I did." Soul sighed loudly. He then marched over to her and sat down on her soft bed. Maka was leaning against the headboard while Soul sat at other end. Maka's arms clenched around the pillow unconsciously while Soul was looking at her, or..trying to.

"If I'm gonna talk to you I want to see your face.." Soul threw the pillow on the ground after he had freed it from Maka's grip. Wanting to hold onto at least something, Maka now hugged her knees to her chest as she avoided looking at her partner.

"Now tell me what the fuck you meant with all that."

"All what?"

"Me giving you a headache, bad stomach and other crap.."

Maka frowned and took a quick glance at Soul. He was obviously irritated and confused, "I didn't say 'crap', I said things."

"Don't try to change the subject," Soul said. "Answer me: what did you mean with that?"

Maka started to fiddle with her fingers, trying to find a good explanation without telling him she secretly loved him. He wouldn't let her live through it. "You're just a jerk, that's why."

Soul snorted, "Yeah, right. The truth please."

Maka shook her head. Soul had blinked a few times, hoping to contain his anger within him. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. "I'll figure it out by myself then."

"You lost a bet to Black Star and now you have to be all emo on me." Soul grinned as he told her his theory. Maka shook her head with a small smile.

"You got PMS?" He got his answer when a book came smashing onto his head with hundred mile an hour. "Got it.."

"You suddenly realized you're crushing on me..hard?" Soul chuckled, but rubbing the painful lump on his head at the same time. He ceased all of his action when no response came from the girl next to him. He stared at the blushing Maka, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

"Y-you like me?" Soul asked in awe. He must have looked so uncool with his eyes wide open and his mouth almost on the ground. "As in l-lov-"

"NO!" Maka yelped, cutting him off. She let go of her knees and looked directly into his red eyes, hoping it would convince him. "I-I don't..uh..lov..I don't!"

"Oh really?" Soul asked. "Then why are you denying it like you're life depends on it? You know, they say when a woman says 'no' they actually mean 'yes'."

Maka gritted her teeth, "Fine. Then, yes I do love you!"

Soul flashed her a toothy grin, "Now, was that so hard to admit?"

Before Maka could smash a book into his head again, Soul had taken hold of her wrists and pinned them beside her body on the bed. He placed his knees between her legs, making sure she wouldn't kick him where it would hurt like hell. Maka felt his hot breath on her ear as he placed his cheek on hers.

"Turns out, I love you too."

If her heart could fly, it would be up in space by now. A warm feeling spread across her body as she registered his words. Soul leaned back a bit to see her face. She was blushing, but a small smile had crept on it too.

Seeing her smile made all the doubt in his mind wash away completely and he leaned a few inches closer to her face. He saw her eyes flutter close before he did the same and their lips gently met.

Maka relaxed into the kiss and focused on the soft touch. She could stay like this forever, unlike Soul who was dying to experiment how far he could go and what else he could do with her.

He let go of her wrist and placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her right shoulder. He parted his lips far enough to let his tongue brush against her bottom lip. Maka, already being a little familiar with this action, let his tongue enter her mouth. She had been curious how this would feel like if he wasn't drunk for quiet some time now and she had to say; she was quite enjoying herself.

Soul leaned closer to her, his hand leaving her shoulder and traveled to her side. Maka's hands came back to life and wrapped themselves around his neck.

Maka blushed a little, noticing Soul's hand on her side was now on her stomach and was slowly going north. He stopped right under her right breast and broke their kiss. He asks her if he can touch her and his curled up a little when she nodded.

She bit her lip to prevent any noise coming out of her mouth as Soul's hand cupped her breast and slowly began kneading it over her slobby pyjama shirt. Soul's mouth was on her neck, softly nibbling the smooth skin there.

A mew found it's way out of her mouth as Maka blushed bright red, embarrassed of making such a weak sound. Soul chuckled against her neck.

"S-Soul..?" she's grateful that she could speak without her voice failing out on her. Soul was currently busy with her left earlobe and it had send multiple sparks through her stomach and her lower regions. Soul made a humming sound to let her now he was listening.

"Are we going to have...uhm..I mean.." Maka fought to find the right words that would not make her sound like a pervert.

Luckily for her Soul got on pretty quick what she meant – while fighting the urge to smile at her cuteness - and left her earlobe, "Do you want to?"

A million things crossed her mind in those five seconds. Should she? Were they too young? Would he leave her after? And of course, did they have condoms in the house? Blair probably had some lying around..

Maka nodded firmly, while looking into Soul's eyes. One of his brow raised, quit surprised by his meister. He asks her one more time if she's absolutely sure to which she nodded again. Maka leaned in on Soul's body, hugging him tightly. Soul's hands first rested on her back, but then went to the hem of her sleeping shirt and began to pull it up. Maka raised her arms in the air and a moment later the shirt was thrown on the ground.

A cold shiver ran down Maka's back. She was now lying with her head on the mattress and Soul above her. Soul chuckled when Maka hugged herself, hiding her pale white bra from his view.

"They're small.." she muttered, looking at him shyly.

"And I definitely don't give a fuck."

Soul pulled her arms away and kissed her neck. Maka let out a small moan when his tongue started to taste her skin and trailed a way down to her collarbone. He kissed just above her bra, while pulling away the straps with his hand and pulling her arms out of them.

He gave her a kiss on the lips as he pulled her up, her arms wrapping around his neck. He fumbled a bit with the bra clasp before removing the garment with one swift motion, letting it join the shirt on the ground. Maka shivered when she laid back down, cool air hardening her bare nipples.. much to Soul's delight.

A loud gasp escaped form Maka's lips when the warmth of Soul's mouth enveloped one of the pink buds. Soul's tongue flicked over it, before he started to gently suck on it. His other hand massaged her right breast making the scythe meister moan.

Soul had never guessed Maka was capable of making sound that would make him hard, but she actually was.. Maka's breathing became a little heavier when Soul switched from breasts. He licked her right nipple, but gave his hand a new assignment. It traveled across Maka's soft stomach – making her shudder – when it arrived at it's destination. His fingers played with the elastic band of Maka's sleeping pants.

His mouth left her breast with and embarrassing plopping sound and sat up in between Maka's legs. He hooked his finger around the band and pulled it off. Her panties were actually kind of cute.. They were white, just like her bra, but had one small pink bow on them.

Soul could clearly see the wet spot on them in between her thighs. Maka's face heated up a few degrees. Did he have to look at it like it's some kind of world wonder? She grabbed his wrist and pulled his to her face for a kiss. Her hands nervously pulled his white shirt over his head and flung it to the ground. She felt his muscles underneath her hands while she explored his chest and arms.

She still felt her heart clench at the sight of his scar, but she didn't had any time to say anything. Soul's lips had found her again. His tongue quickly entered her mouth and ran itself alongside her own. Maka moaned into his mouth and pressed his body close to hers.

Soul almost groaned at the feeling of her hard nipples against his chest. It was amazing how good something like that could feel. He was dying to find out what else would feel so good..or even better.

His brows furrowed when Maka suddenly pushed him away. She sat up while she gently pushed him on his back. With the deep blush still on her face her hand moved to his belt. A smug smile formed on his face. He watched Maka unbuckle his belt.

The smile, however, disappeared from his face together with his pants. Maka was currently staring at his boxers, probably deciding on what to do next. He saw her swallow before her cold fingers pulled away his boxers.

Soul hissed when the air hit his hard member. Holding his breath he waited for Maka's next move, which he honestly didn't saw coming. She bent over and held him in one hand while the other held her hair out of the way.

Soul bit his lips, not quit sure if he meant the words coming out from his mouth, "M-Maka you don't have to-_ngh!_"

Maka fought the urge to giggle at the face he made when she had licked him. If one simple lick could pull out that noise from him, she wondered what he would do if she'd...

Soul moaned loudly, "_Oh god!_" A comfortable heat spread through Soul's body as Maka's head bobbed up and down his shaft.

His hand found her hair, running through her ash blonde locks. Maka's tongue flicked over the head a couple of times before running it alongside him. Soul swallowed hard trying his best not to unload everything in Maka's mouth in fear of one of her books colliding on his head. He gently pushed the girl off of him and brought her mouth back to his lips.

Soul chuckled when she asked if she did something wrong and shook his head, "Don't worry." He changed their position back to the one before as he kissed her neck, breasts, stomach and then the small pink ribbon on her panties.

Maka was holding her breath, feeling Soul's lips on her body. She breathed in sharply when Soul kissed a certain sensitive spot in between her legs. She hardly even noticed him pulling off her panties until he slid his finger through her folds. Maka moaned as Soul repeated his action, each time he applied a little more pressure to the hardened bud.

Soul's mouth found her breasts again as he slid a finger in her. Maka tried to muffle her loud moaning by putting a hand over her mouth, the other was currently grabbing her sheets. When he added a second finger, his name escaped her mouth and the hand flew to his hair and gripped it tightly. He continues pumping his fingers into her while his tongue flicked her nipple. Maka writhed beneath his touch, wanting more with each passing second.

"S-Soul please," she breathed. Soul kissed her and she could feel his grin. His body left hers for a minute. She looked up to see him put on a condom, making her blush deep red. He commented her on how beautiful she was before positioning himself in between her legs and wrapped her leg around his waist.

Maka bit her lip when she felt him slowly pushing in. She had read about this a few times. It would hurt and most of the time the first time was an unpleasant event for women. She didn't stop him when he pushed in a little deeper. How was this going to fit? He wasn't even in all the way and it already felt like he was too big.

"Relax," he huskily whispered in her ear. He had to explain further to make her understand that she was making it even more painful for her by tightening her walls around him even more. Maka nodded and tried her best to relax.

Soul let out a deep groan when he was completely inside her. He kissed Maka's forehead, cheeks, nose and her lips as he waited for her to adjust to him.

She tasted a little bit of blood from her lip she was biting. It did hurt, but it felt great at the same time. She raised her hips, silently telling him she was alright now. Soul understood and pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in. They both moaned at the feeling and Soul did it again. The pace was slow at first, both having to get used by the strange, new sensations, but they quickened it almost automatically.

Maka moaned his name and ran her hands along his back. Soul's hand moved to her breast and kneading it roughly. The burning feeling in her increased with each thrust and it was almost becoming unbearable.

She pleaded him to move even faster and he obeyed her. He took her legs from his waist and raised them over his shoulder. The mixture of moans, panting and mews in the room became louder as they both got closer to completion.

Maka screamed out his name when his hand moved in between them and rubbed her clit. Not taking it anymore, she arched her back and threw her head back. She let out an erotic moan and his name followed right behind it.

The clenching of her walls around him was enough to send him over the edge and he moaned her name. Eventually her pulled out of her, making her moan a little, and rolled onto the bed next to her. They both gasped for breath while enjoying the feeling left behind by their climax.

Soul pulled the covers over them and pulled her close to his sweaty body. She didn't mind at all and snuggled into his chest with a grin on her face.

"Soul..?" her voice was small, but he heard her. He grunted to let her know he was listening. "I love you."

His hold on her tightened for a second and he kissed the top of her head, "I know, I love you too. But next time I get drunk and grope you..tell me."

Maka blinked, "Next time?"

"Black Star got some v.i.p passes to the same club and invited everyone along." He laughed at her groan and tells him he'd get Maka chopped if he dares to drink even one sip. Maka sat up and announced she was going to take a shower.

Soul grinned, he pulled her back onto the bed and hovered above her. "Let's take one together," he asks, his voice deep and with a dark undertone. Maka playfully smacks his head, but let's him carry her to the bathroom.

* * *

**_A/N: That was hell! I had several blocks and I'd been blushing half the time -.-'_**

_**Dunno if I'm gonna make this longer..wasn't my intention in the first place.. Tell you guys what! I'm gonna ask a guy I like out tonight (it's 9:49 AM here currently) and if he says 'yes' I'm gonna continue this story with more lemony goodness!**_

_**So pray for me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Okay,, so I didn't get to update the story before the summer vacation as I said I would...Life got to me xD I got a new boyfriend, I'm moving out my parent's house, and was dealing with a lot of stress.._

_But! everything is okay right now! I just sat down on the computer and wrote the rest of the story.. _

_P.S: You guys should really listen to Love Is War sung by Nodoame and Draw With Me - Daniel James! It really helped me write this chapter!_

**_BIG FAT IMPORTANT REQUEST!~!: I had a review saying she drew a picture of Kari and ripped it into pieces! I wonder how Kari looked like in the drawing! Soo! If you got some skills,, make a drawing of Kari! (or that dude who hit on Maka! ..totally forgot his name..fail..or a scene from Intoxication) And for the best drawing: I'll write you anything you'd want! Any pairing/scene/situation.. anything!_**

* * *

Intoxication – Part II

* * *

Maka's eyes burned a hole through the glass as she sat on the bar stool near the bar. She wasn't even aware of the shouts and yells of the other people in the club as she fought her inwardly battle. Black Star had shoved her the glass into her hands before running of somewhere with Tsubaki chasing after him. He was probably pursuing a professional dance career somewhere on a table.

Kid had just shook his head and also left, together with Liz and Patty who now had decided to play a new, mystery game.

Maka didn't blame them for leaving her. She was a mess. She had been for the past two weeks now. Tears threatened to fall everything she heard his name or saw something reminding her of him.

Where was he? Maka's green eyes left the glass quickly to look for his white hair.

He wasn't here. He never was anymore. Not after he had broke up with her. Maka's hand tightened it's hold on the glass as she thought about that night.

It was still light. The sun was just starting to set. Soul had been quiet and distant to her the whole day. Only touching her twice to push himself of the couch. He hardly spoke any words to her and was reluctant to look at her for longer then two seconds.

Of course Maka had a feeling about what was coming, but that stupid piece of hope in her mind prevented her from preparing for it completely. So when she confronted him about his behavior it broke her heart into a million pieces.

"I don't know anymore," Soul had said, clearly ashamed by himself. "I mean, I still like you and all, but.."

Maka's eyes had widened, her feet stuck to the ground and her body froze. It was summer, but Maka felt cold. It had felt like those words had crushed her whole self to the ground and refused to let her back up again. Not long after he had left with his stuff, claiming it to become awkward and weird between them if he stayed. Maka just nodded as the tears silently fell.

The door clicked shut behind him and then the dam broke.

It was strange to Maka, being alone. There was no one she could talk to or help her with the household. But there also was no one to hold. No one that would hug her of give her a kiss when she needed it. The loneliness had been all around her, wrapping around her like a sheet.

Her heart clenched everytime she saw something he had forgotten to take with him and once again the tears would fall.

At first Maka was devastated and refused to believe it. Thinking he would walk back through the door and beg her to forgive him and take him back, but he didn't. Then Maka became mad at him for leaving her like that and she thought she was okay again.

But her new found confidence in herself was later torn down by some girls talking about Soul and that they saw him with some brunette the other day.

That pissed her off.

How dare he go around flirting with other girls! How dare he leave her heartbroken, while he was playing around having fun? It wasn't fair. They had dated for almost four months! Sure, it wasn't that long of a time, but still she ached to see him, so feel his touch and to smell him.

Maka shut her eyes tightly and moved the glass to her lips. The strong alcoholic scent filled her nose and it made her eyes teary.

Pushing away all rational thoughts she opened her mouth and let the liquid flow down her throat leaving a burning trail. Maka cringed when she had swallowed it all. It tasted horrible, but a warm, pleasant glow spread through her body. It calmed her racing mind down and blocked out her sadness.

Not long after her glass was once again full, but before anyone could even say one word her glass was yet again empty. Maka repeated this cycle for the rest of the evening.

She woke up the next day. Alone in her appartment, her boots and rest of her clothes still on her. She groggily wondered what happened last night before her stomach turned upside down and she raced to the bathroom.

She emptied her stomach in the toillet and groaned. She breathed in deepily and looked at her shaking hands. The morning after sucked like hell, she thought. But the evening before was great. She had forgotten all about Soul and danced and had fun with her friend without bursting into tears.

Maka clenched her fists with the thought that this would change her back into her normal self again, instead of the blubbering mess she was now. She silently wonderd what the hell happened to her. She used to be so confident about everything. Didn't really care about love or men, but now she couldn't stop thinking about Soul and how he had left her.

Her bare feet made slapping noises on the ground as she made her way to her room. She knew exactly how many steps it would take before she was standing right in front of Soul's room. Narrowing her green eyes she bravely reached for the doorknob and opened it slowly.

It was empty, except for his old bed and desk. It was all clean and it smelled fresh because of the open window.

She closed the door behind her and let herself slip to the floor against it. With a thud she sat down and stared at the abandoned room she once loved coming into. Without all of his stuff in it the room looked cold and hostile to her. Maka hugged her legs to her body and sighed.

Something caught her eye. There, under the desk was a picture frame. Maka blinked and wondered why she didn't noticed it before. She crawled to the frame and gently picked it up. The glass was missing, probably lying in a million pieces somewhere. It was a picture of Maka and Soul when they completed their first mission together.

Maka stood up. Soul probably didn't want this back, but.. It was the perfect excuse to give him a call.

Not untill the sun began falling asleep in the sky, she decided to do it. It didn't went as perfectly as she hoped for; a smooth conversation with no bitter tone in both voices, instead there where several awkward pauses and Maka did throw in a few bitter accusations..

But it worked. And now Maka was sitting on the couch fiddling with her hands and waiting for soul to arrive to take the picture frame with him.

The only sound was the clock ticking slowly, the people outside ready to go out with their friends and the tv of their neighbours. Maka looked at the picture frame lying next to her on the red couch. The doorbell rang and a heat spread through Maka's entire body all the way up to her cheeks.

She stood up and took a deep long breath before opening the door. Her heart skipped a few beats as she looked into his red eyes, which looked back at her.

"Soul," Maka breathed.

"Hey," Soul grinned a bit. "Can I come in?"

Maka nodded and made way for Soul to enter his old appartment. He walked past her, leaving a trail of his scent which filled Maka's nose. She always loved how he smelled.

Soul looked around, suprised to find no big changes and then found the picture frame on the couch. Maka watched how he bend forward to pick it up and look at it. She would've gived her entire life just to know what he was thinking as he looked at a picture of them together, happy and smiling as they used to do everyday.

Her chest clenched at the old memories. She quickly looked away, not wanting to burst out in tears in front of him.

"So," Soul suddenly said, snapping Maka out of her trance. She looked back to him and found him smiling at the picture. "How's my old room doing? Rent it to someone yet?"

Maka shook her head, "Not yet."

"Oh."

"You want to see it?"

Soul nodded and followed Maka to the door. She opened it and allowed him to enter first. He walked around a little bit. Maka stood in the doorway silently watching him. He was smiling, which automatically made her smile too.

Maka lowered her eyes to the ground as old memories popped up into her mind again. She was thinking about all the times she was in this room. All the smiles, grins and pleasure he gave her in there. Soul stopped walking around and turned to face Maka. He saw her smile and at the same time her sadness and lonliness.

It stabbed his heart seeing her like this. From that point on Soul threw away his common sense and trusted his heart. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek making her look up to him.

"Soul?" Maka wishpered confused. He lowered his face to hers and placed his mouth on hers. Maka knew she should stop him, that it would be better for both of them, but she simply couldn't. Her hands, which she intended to use to push him away, wrapped themselfs into his white hair to pull him closer.

Their kisses became more frantic with each minute passing by. Soul's hands were on her back guiding her with him as he backed up towards the bed.

Soul pushed Maka on his old bed as he stared into her green eyes. This was wrong, he thought. He shouldn't take advantage of her in her current condition.. But at this moment he couldn't care less. He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her while pushing her further down on the bed.

His hand groped her breast, making her whimper . Oh god, he missed that sound coming out of her.

Each whimper, pant and mewl form Maka drove him further insane. He completly forgot were he was and what had happened between the two of them. It now felt as if they were still together and he had spent the whole day with her. Hearing her laugh, seeing her face and touching her smooth skin.

It didn't took him long to undress her and his own clothes followed as well.

They both lay naked on the bed, touching and caressing each other. Soul's hand moved down her stomach and his finger slid through her wet folds. Maka clutched Soul's hair at the feeling. She gasped as he slid two fingers into her.

He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. Soul reached for his pants and took out his wallet. Maka was panting and sweating, trying to recover. Soul turned back to her and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her fierc and plunged deep into her. Maka let out a cry of pleasure and squeezed his arms.

Moans from both of them filled the room as Soul began to move, picking up pace with each thrust, growing louder and louder untill they both reached their limits.

Maka was lying on his chest listening to his racing heart as he wrapped his arms around her. They both had gentle smiles on their faces as they fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.

Maka jumped up the stairs of Soul's appartment the next evening, a broad smile on her face and she was humming some song she once heard on the radio. Soul had forgotten his jacket after he gave her a kiss and left. Maka had been in a better mood ever since last night. She walked up to Soul's door, she knocked and the door opened.

Maka smiled, expecting to see Soul grin at her and invite her inside. Instead, she found Kari looking at her in suprise. "Oh! M-Maka?"

"Kari," Maka muttered confused. "What are you doing here?"

Kari breathed in nervously and averted her eyes. Maka followed them and found that Kari was completly naked expect for Soul's old jacket around her body.

"Where's Soul? W-why are you.. W-what's going on..?" Maka's words became more quietly, more doubtfull and full of fear. Fear for the thing she already knows. She turned around and ran away the moment she heard Soul's voice from inside the appartment. His voice would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life for sure.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_To be continued! Do not worry! ..even though I have no clue on what to write next.. But seeing as I take my own life experience and feelings for the story I'll come up with something soon(er or later)!_

_So this was chapter three! And people! don't hate me for bringing Kari back into the story! ^^' _

**_BIG IMPORTANT REQUEST!~!: I had a review saying she drew a picture of Kari and ripped it into pieces! I wonder how Kari looked like in the drawing! Soo! If you got some skills,, make a drawing of Kari! (or that dude who hit on Maka! ..totally forgot his name..fail..) I'll write you anything you'd want! Any pairing/scene/situation.. anything!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Call the newspaper people! I'm back!...-ish -.-' I guess there will be one or two more chapters after this one! Hope you guys'll enjoy this chappie. _**

**_It's from Soul's POV! _**

* * *

I growled at the annoying voice inside my head as it taunted me once again, going on and on about how horrible I was and how wonderful he thought it was. The Oni cackled, proud of what I have done. I yelled inwardly at him when he dared to think I was a step closer to letting him control me completly.

"Damn bastard," I growled, receiving a curious look from Kari. I shrugged and she continued making some dinner. I looked around my appartment and noticed for the first time that it didn't differ that much from the appartment I shared with Maka. The furniture was different, but it stood in the exact same place. The Oni cackled again, my punishment for thinking about Maka.

Kari had dinner done in fifteen minutes and I had to say it wasn't that great. I had better. But, in order not to hurt yet another person and to stop the Oni from having more things to be proud or 'happy' about, I smiled a bit and told her it was great. She left right after dinner to meet up with someone.. Her friends? I don't remember and frankly i don't care. I wouldn't even care if she was seeing other men.

I did the dishes in silence as the Oni decided to take a break form tormenting me saying it wasn't fun if I ignored him and that he would be seeing me later tonight. I frowned, but not in confusion or anything. I knew completly what he was talking about. I was frowning because I was trying to figure out a way to stop this.

For the past couple of weeks the Oni appeared in my dreams, turning them into horrifing nightmares by taking control over me and my subconsious making me want to kill. He would kill the people in my dreams with my hands or other things and making me feel content after killing them. I wasn't really worrying about it at first, I thought I would come up with something to stop him in no time. But it wasn't after I woke up one night from a nightmare and the content feeling was overthrown by a wave of bloodthirst. I was lucky I could regain myself right before my hands were fully enclosed around Maka's throat, ready to choke her.

When the same incident happened for a second time, I decided to have a little man to man talk with the little red devil inside me.

I stomped up to his, grabbed his collar and held him up so I could glare at him, "Stop it!" I hissed.

He smirked at me, which only fueled my rage even more, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, bastard!" I yelled in his face, thightening my grip on him.

"Hm..? Oh, do you mean my new found power over you by taking over your little dreams?"

I flung the demon across the Black Room, but he landed safely on his feet, adjusting his jacket and looking at me.

I was shaking with anger. How dared he to put Maka in danger like that! He had no right to drag her into this by making me hurt her! I blinked, realizing he was taking advantage of my newfound relationship with Maka.

"That's absolutely correct, my boy!" Oni barked. He only grinned when I asked why he was doing this. "Power, my boy. Power over you to be precise. You see, by taking over your dreams and filling you with fake emotions and bloodthirst to the point you actually feel it when you wake up is proving that I am capable of many things."

That was the last thing he said to me before throwing me out of the room. Since when could he do that? I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv before drowning in my thoughts again.

After that talk I tried avoiding falling to sleep for both Maka and my safety. I told Maka I was working on something on the piano and suprisingly she bought it.

My little plan worked – not looking at the problems the lack of sleep was giving me- and I thought Oni would give up, but after four days he forced his way deeper into my mind and made me fall asleep.

That was the boiling point for me, I needed to stop the little bastard, but first I had to make sure Maka was safe. I knew she would go balistic if she found out what was happening and send me straight to Stein and that was my least favorite place to be. There was no way that maniac was getting his way with my head. So I did something I will probably regret for the rest of my life I broke it off with her and moved out.

It was the most painfull thing to do. Even more then when Crona had slashed me and gave me the scar and the black blood..

As I was giving her my stupid assed speech about how I supposingly didn't feel anything for her anymore and watching her eyes become blank I was close to calling the whole thing off, throw my arms around her and suggest a nice movie what we could watch. It was a close call, but I did it. I broke her heart with my words and left her.

Living without her was way more difficult then I thought it would be and I'm not talking about the houshold and everything. Sure, she could yell at me and got angry at the slightest little thing, but she was my girlfriend and I loved her. I still do, but at the same time I can't. I can't put her in danger because of Oni. So I also knew it was stupid to go to her appartment after she called and invited me over.

And it was also _not _a good idea to sleep with her as I had another nightmare and almost ended up with my hands around her throat again. She had been so relaxed the morning after, it was as if I never left, which made it even more painful to break it all over again. I invited Kari over when I got back home, knowing Maka would return my jacket later that day. At first I didn't mean to sleep with Kari, but I guess it just happened.

Maka's ignoring me now. No suprise there.. But it still hurt, I guess.

The next day I sat in the back of the class, staring at the back of Maka's head. She was writing everything Stein was saying in her notebook, just like every other day. Tsubaki sat still next to her and Black Star was dozing off to sleep. Kid, Liz and Patti all sat in the row in front of them. I was next to Kari, who had been claiming me ever since I called her over to my place. Rumors were also spreading about Kari and me being in a relationship. They did found it a little weird that Kari was confirming this and I was denying it furiously.

I didn't love Kari, I don't think I even like her! But the rumor was making Maka drift further and further away form me and at this moment that was the best for her.

The bell finally ringed through out the school and everyone made their way to the hallways. I also joined them, far behind Maka when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and a fist planted itself on the side of my face and blew me against the wall.

Heads quickly turned and girls were gasping at the scene. I looked up at the blue eyes of Maka's father. He looked pissed..

I straightened my back and walked up to him, demanding an answer as to why the hell he would punch me like that!

Spirit gritted his teeth and hissed at me, "Why do ya think, albino shark?"

I sighed inwardly at the newest nickname, but decided to ignore it.

"Can you give me a hint?"

He struck out to punch me again, "You hurt my little girl!" he yelled.

I ducked and blinked. How could I have forgotten that? Of course a father would beat up the guy who had hurt his only daughter, even a lazy, worthless father like Spirit. But that didn't mean he could beat me up in front of the whole school.

About five blows between us were given and taken when Maka arrived at the battle ground. Her eyes went wide and she immediatly yelled for us to stop it.

She left the ring of students that had formed around us and grabbed her father by his shoulders and pulled him back, not caring about his yells of protest.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Spirit and I both started yelling our answer at the same moment, irritating Maka more. She had to inahle deeply to calm herself before telling us to talk one at a time. Spirit went first, pointing an accusing fingers towards me as he told her he was only trying to hurt as I had hurt her.

"And you?" she asked me. I looked at her for a second turning my head away from her, keeping my mouth tightly shut. I heard her sigh and by then Stein had arrived too, telling Spirit to clam down and that I was only a student.

"That bastard hurt Maka!" Spirit barked and he went on and on blabbering about how aweful I am for hurting Maka and how sad and depressed Maka had been when I left her. I felt myself getting more annoyed with each word that was coming out of his mouth. He was making me look like the bad guy while all I was doing was protecting her! Alright, maybe the way I was doing it was a bit harsh, but it was effective!

"Papa, stop it!" Maka said, her voice getting quiet small and I looked up to see her shoulder slumped and he bottom lip was quivering. I snapped when I saw tears starting to form in her green eyes and before anyone knew what was going on I had grabbed Spirit by his jacket and smashed him into the wall.

"Do you think I wanted to?" I yelled in his face, thightening my grip on his jacket. "Do you seriously think I wanted to hurt her? To break up with her?"

"T-then why d-did you?" Spirit managed to say as my hands were also pushing on his throat.

"I'm trying to protect her you asshole! I'm trying to keep her safe and unharmed!"

"From who?"

I didn't notice it was Maka who had asked that and blinded by my rage I yelled out, "From me!"

I took ragged breaths as I was calming down, noticing everyone was staring at me and it was beginning to get slightly annoying. I let go of the Deathscythe and he slumped down to the ground. My knuckels were white as I balled my hands to fists and turned around on my heel, only to face a stunned looking Maka.

_Crap.._

I paniced.. How the hell was I going to explain this? Or how was I gonna get away with this? Different thoughts and escape plans filled my head as her green eyes met mine and I did the first thing that my mind told me to do;

_Run!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: ...I am ashamed of myself for leaving you all hanging! But I'm also very happy for all the attention my story is getting! Special thanks to TiffaChan for getting me into the story again! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

I knew running wasn't going to save me from Maka. I knew she would follow me to get her answers, so I forced my legs to go faster. I ran down the enormous set of stairs in front of the school without falling flat on my face, and continued into the city.

After a while I couldn't feel my legs anymore and they just ran automatically, as if they also didn't want to be confronted by Maka. As if they knew how mad she would be when I told her everything that was going on. I heard that little demon chuckle in the back on my mind. I shook my head, trying to get him to shut up, wich he wouldn't of course. I ran past the bus station and debated for a few seconds if I should get on one, but remembered I left my bag and wallet in the school.

I reached the busiest street when I heard her call out for me.

At that point I was pushing people aside to get away from her. Her voice was closing in on me. She was asking me to stop running, not sounding angry at all. Maybe a tad irritated because I didn't do as she asked, but at least she wasn't totally pissed at me.

I heard several people yell at me for pushing them aside but didn't pay any further attention to them as I ran into an alleyway that would lead me to the forrest. The sound of people dissapeared and got replaced by the rustling of trees and birds. I had to watch out for branches so I woulnd't trip, but I thought my plan was working as I didn't hear Maka anymore.

I felt a tiny pang of dissapointment that she gave up so easily.

I came to a halt, steadied myself by leaning onto a tree and started to gasp for air.

"You sound like a whail," of course she caught up. "Maybe you should do some more training."

I looked up at her. She was standing a few feet away, a neutral look on her face. She hel dher hands behind her backa nd was looking directly at me. We stayed like that for a minute or two when she finally spoke again, "So, mind telling me what that was all about?"

I averted my eyes to the ground, "Not really," I muttered.

She huffed, but didn't say anything so it became silent again. It was an awkward moment, both not really knowing what to say to each other.

"I'm not leaving untill you explain everything."

"I know."

I suddenly felt a small pang of pain in my chest as Maka began some rant on how she was feeling. I tried to pay attention. I knew this was important and that she did deserve some answers and I really wanted to give them, but the small pang was turning into a larger one. It's pain increased every second and it was spreading out to my arms and legs. It felt like a thousand sharp knives stabbing me.

"..and then I find you and Papa in a fight and-" Maka then finally noticed something was off. Probably the expression of pure agony on my face or the fact that I doubled over in pain clutching my chest and heaving. "Soul?"

I couldn't speak anymore. My brain was trying to find a reason for the pain and lost function over my body. Wait…what?

_Took you long enough. Thought you were a smart little boy._

So this was his plan, huh? Getting Maka near me, then take entire control over my body. I knew this was going to happen eventually- the little bastard taking over my body even tough I'm awake. But I didn't thought Maka would be near me when he did.

I've desperatly been trying to keep her at a safe distance. And now she was putting her hands on my shoulders, gently shaking me and wanting to know what's wrong with me.

Well, there's a little red demon wearing a suit inside of me who is currently being succesfull into taking control over my body and he probably is going to try and kill you first. That sums it all up pretty much.

_Always the sarcastic one, aren't ya Evans?_

I tried yelling at him inside my mind, but the pain was even worsening when I did. I could just feel how my soul was being covered in black blood. How it had almost completed in taking over my body and how Maka was still touching me in stead of running away like I managed to tell her in a painfull voice.

"What!"she hissed, "Like hell I'm going to leave you like this you idiot! Tell me what's happening.."

My eyelids felt heavy and my mind was filled with fog. All I wanted to do was sleep, let the darkness take over so I could rest.

_Then do it!_

_What's the worst that can happen?_

_Trust me.._

Trust you? Yeah, like that's a good idea..

_I'm shocked._

_Don't you trust me, Soul?_

Are you insane? Of course I don't fucking trust you, you little bastard!

"_Now, now," _little Oni said, sighing deeply. I blinked. The pain had suddenly lifted and I was standing in the Black Room. "_No need to cuss."_

"What's going on?" I demanded.

Little Oni grinned, "_I don't know, but I'm liking it very much."_

I frowned, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"_Like I said it. I don't know why or how this is happening. I don't know who or what triggered this.."_  
"You're lying."  
_"Would I ever lie to you?"  
_"Yes."  
He shrugged, "_Fair enough."_ The little demon then walked up to a chair and jumped on it. He crossed his legs and grinned at me. _"Go to sleep, Soul."_

For some strange, inexplainable reason Soul wanted to do exactly what Little Oni was saying. His eyelids were almost closed now, he was wobbling on his feet as if he had too much to drink. His mind was foggy and he couldn't think properly. It was as if a darkness had formed over his mind, shielding it from the outside world. He had to admit it was nice having no worries for a change.

No. I can't. I have to stay awake..

"_No, you don't.." _Little Oni hissed.

The air around him was thickening, not helping his plan to..- wait. What was he doing again?Wasn't there something imortant he had to do? Somewhere he had to go? Strange, all he wanted to do was sleep. His feet automatically walked over to the soft velvet couch standing against the wall. He let himself fall onto the couch, sinking into it's comfort immediately.

He could've sworn he heard Little Oni let out his enthousiastic chuckle as he lied down, the cushion supporting his head as his eyes closed and the darkness swallowed him whole.

"Excelent.." Little Oni hissed. His plan finally had worked. He had to admit though; he had some help from an unknown source that made the Black Blood stronger. Not that he minded or cared.

Now for the next step in his plan.

But first he had to deal with something..or someone.

When Little Oni took control over Soul and opened his eyes, Maka was still at his side trying to make him snap out of it. Her voice sounded desperate and a bit scared and her eyes were wide open.

"Soul!" She said and let out a sigh in relief which made him grin wickedly. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Without saying a word to her he stood up and walked a few steps away from her. Maka stood up too and frowned at his strange behavior. He turned to face her, the grin still on his face.

And suddenly it all clicked in her mind and she backed away quickly. "What have you done to him?" she spat.

Oni chuckled, "You can't blame all of this on me, dear. I've had a little help.."

"From who?" Maka said narrowing her eyes.

"Unfortunatly I cannot say for I do not know the answer." Oni shrugged. "But, oh well. All that matters is that I am in control of the boy now and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Maka wanted to yell at him that she could, but he beat her by saying, "Without severly injuring Soul, of course."

She bit her lip. He was right. Dammit!

Oni transformed Soul's right arm into a blade and eyed her intensly, "I would've loved to stay and chat some more with you, but I have things to do."

"Like hell you're getting away!"

"What are you going to do to stop me? Fight me?" Oni let out a laugh, the blade shingin in the sun. "I don't think so." As much as she wanted to prove him wrong, she couldn't. With her fists balled, knuckles turning white and eyes tightly shut she let him walk past her. She was a little surprised he didn't attack her, but why would he? She was no longer a threat to him and he had other things to do.

Tears formed in her eyes as she heard him walk away untill she could no longer hear him.

* * *

_**A/N: so yeah, this story is far from finished... I'll really try to update more and since i've got a new story line figured out I probably will! Again sorry for the delay!**_


End file.
